


Hero's Journey

by Ashknight1221



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen is the Arrow, F/M, Identity Swap, Oliver Queen is the Flash, Oliver Queen isn't The Green Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: The Monitor gives Iris West the Book of Destiny and she changes reality so that Barry and Oliver swap lives.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Caitlin Snow, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This take places near the end of Flash Season 2, after they defeat Zoom but before Barry runs back in time.

Iris just visited Eddie’s grave, she still missed him. If she could trade Barry for him, she would, she knows that it sounds bad, but it is true. She does not care what the future newspaper says, she wants to marry Eddie not Barry, and she wants the newspaper to say Iris West-Thawne not Iris West-Allen.

As she was going to walk away from, a breach opened showing a man walking out carrying a book.

“Who are you” asked Iris, viewing the man and assessing if he was a threat.

“I am called the monitor, and this” motioning towards the book in his hand, “is called the Book of Destiny, I am going to allow you to make whatever changes to this Earth but know that Oliver Queen and Barry Allen must still exist. You only get to use the book once, make it count.” Said the Monitor.

Iris thought about it for a minute and then took the book and said, “I know what changes I want to make”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a hospital in Starling city, on May 16, 1985, a doctor walked into a hospital room carrying a newborn in a blue blanket.

“Congratulation it’s a baby boy, Do you have a name for him yet?” said the doctor as he passed the baby to the father.

“I was thinking about Oliver originally, but now I was thinking about Barry, What do you think honey?” replied the Mother.

“I like it, I was thinking Jonas for his middle name.” said the Father.

“I agree” answered the Mother.

“Welcome to the world, Barry Jonas Queen” replied the Father as he held the baby in his arms.


	2. Arrow: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes in 2012 and discovers that he is the Arrow.

27 Years Later:  
“Any change on Barry’s condition yet?” said an unknown female voice as she walked into the room.

“Not yet” replied a male voice that to Barry sounded like John Diggle.

“If he does not wake up in the next twenty-four hours, I am taking him to the hospital” replied the female voice.

“You do know if you do that, they will discover that he is the … “started Diggle but was interrupted as Barry asked,“What year is it?” as he sat up.

Everyone look at him confused and then the woman said “2012, what is the last thing you remember, Barry?” 

“The last thing that I remember was going to my father’s funeral, then waking up here … wait why am I in the Arrow Cave?” Answered Barry.

“Your father died five years ago on the Gambit. We just call it the Lair, I remember you don’t like when we call it the Arrow Cave.” Said Diggle

‘Someone messed with the timeline, they think that I am the Arrow, if I told them otherwise, they might believe but they have the right to know’ thought Barry.

“Do you know who we are?” asked Diggle.

“Yeah, you are John Diggle, and I’m sorry but I do not know who you are” said Barry motioning towards the woman.

“Helena Bertinelli” said the woman.

Barry asked, “What vigilantes are there?”

“Just the Hood and the Huntress” Answered Diggle.

“Okay so who is the Hood?” asked Barry.

“You” said Helena.

“This is going to sound crazy, but someone messed with the timeline”. Said Barry.

“And how would someone do that?” asked Helena

“By Time Traveling” Supplied Barry 

“Um, time travel is impossible” said Diggle.

“It actually is, theoretically if you are fast enough you can run through time.” Said Barry.

“And how do you know that?” asked Diggle. 

“That is a very long story” Answered Barry.

“Give us the short version” said Helena.

Barry nodded and then said “It all started twelve years ago … “.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several hours later after explaining Barry’s life as the Flash and how he just woke up here. Barry walked over to the computer and started looking at the changes between his timeline and the new one as Helena walked back into the room.  
She walked over to the training area and tossed him one of the wooden sparring sticks and said “Come over here, we are going to see what you can do”.

After training for several hours with Helena, they stopped training and she gestured for him to sit down. “It seems you still have all of skills when it comes to fighting” said Helena with a smirk on her face.

“Um, thanks. So how did you join our little vigilante group “asked Barry.

“We met when you went after my Father who was a mob boss, I so badly wanted revenge but you convinced me that there was a better way so after we put my father in prison, I joined your crusade.” Said Helena and Barry nodded  
“Good, now suit up, let’s see how you handle in the field” Said Helena. Barry walked over and put on the costume and took the bow off the rack and followed Helena outside of the Arrow Cave.

After stopping a couple of crimes throughout the city, Barry and Helena got separated somehow. Just as Barry was going to see where Helena went to, he heard a scream and ran towards the noise. He ended up in an alleyway where there was a mugging in progress. The mugger saw him and pointed his gun towards him and Barry was forced to shoot him, he launched the arrow and it hit the mugger in the head, killing him. This is the first person that Barry had to kill directly. He retreated to the Arrow Cave.

.“I never killed anyone before” said Barry, it was only him and Helena in the lair.

“I know, and I know you might not like that but sometimes it is necessary” Said Helena.

“I just do not think that I can do that again, I never killed anyone directly before, Atom smasher was an accident” said Barry. 

“I know this is hard for you, but when you were ... The Flash right?” and Barry nodded, she continued “you had powers to help you deal with the criminals, but here you do not have such luxuries, you cannot afford to get injured all of the time, like I said such luxuries such as your healing factor are not here for you and if you hesitate you might get injured or worse. You might not remember them right now but there are people who care about you here including your sister, Thea. So you need to stop thinking like the Flash and start thinking like the Hood because if not a lot of people could possibly die.” Said Helena.

“I will try “answered Barry.

“Good, now let’s go stop the Undertaking” replied Helena.


	3. Arrow: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has some flashbacks of events that occurred in the new reality before he woke up.

Barry was practicing using a bow on the tennis balls when his head start to hurt and he starting getting visions of the past.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: 2011 Russia

_Barry was tied up from the ceiling, his bow was on a table nearby and Sara was tied up on a chair with Convara Constance near her with a knife._

_“I have to teach you a lesson, you should have just walked away Mr. Queen, and Now Ms. Lance will suffer greatly for that.” Said Convara_

_“Take me instead.” Said Barry as he tried to get free with no luck_

_“No” Supplied Convara_

_“I Love You Barry.” Said Sara as her last words as Convara stabbed her through the heart_

_“You son of a bitch, I will kill you.” Yelled Barry as tears went down his face_

_“I doubt that Mr. Queen” Said Convara as walked away_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Flashback: 2012

_Thea and Barry were the only one in the Queen’s Mansion and they were downstairs watching television._

_“What is it like?” asked Thea_

_“What is what like?” asked Barry confused_

_“Being the Hood, going out and stopping crime?” asked Thea as Barry paused the television_

_“I already told you, Speedy. I am not the Hood.” Answered Barry_

_“Really? Then what do you call making your Party with Tommy right next to that millionaire that got robbed? Or the fact that he rescued you and Tommy when you got kidnapped or the fact that you were accused of being the Hood? Or the fact that he appeared right after you got back, what do you call those?” asked Thea_

_“Coincidences.” Supplied Barry_

_“I see through that mask you fool everyone else with.” Revealed Thea_

_“What mask?” asked Barry_

_“I remember that Mom and Dad wanted you to join the company and you wanted nothing to do with it, now you are opened your own nightclub. You might fool everyone else but not me … or Sara.”_

_“And what if I was the Hood?” asked Barry_

_“I wouldn’t turn you in, you are making a difference in this city” Answered Thea_

_After thinking for a moment, “Yes, I am the hood” Whispered Barry_

_“I am proud of what you are doing for this city, Bar. And I appreciated you telling me” Said Thea as she hugged Barry_

_“How did Sara die, you never told anyone?” asked Thea_

_“Last year, we were trying to stop a crime lord in Russia and he captured us and killed her in front of me.” Whispered Barry as he started to cry_

_“I am so sorry Barry, What happened to the crime lord?” asked Thea as she too cried_

_“I killed him” Said Barry ‘very painful’ he added to himself_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Flashback: 2012

_“Why every time we go out we get kidnapped?” asked Tommy as he and Barry were tied up in a warehouse_

_“It was only once, this would be the second.” Supplied Barry as he attempted to get out of the chair_

_“I just think that you are just bad luck … “Started Tommy_

_“I’m free” interrupted Barry_

_“How did you get free?” asked Tommy_

_“Not now” Stated Barry as he started to fight the guards and killing them as Tommy watched in horror_

_“You are the Hood aren’t you? Don’t lie to me.” Stated Tommy_

_“This is not …” Started Barry_

_“Don’t lie to me” Stated Tommy_

_“Fine, Yes I am.” Revealed Barry_

_“I don’t even know you any more, Barry” said Tommy as he walked away_


	4. Arrow: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow comes up with a plan to stop the Undertaking.

“So, we know that your mother knows something about the Undertaking, why do not we go after her for answer” Asked Diggle as they met in the Lair to discuss the Undertaking and how to stop it.

Thea who was busy with school earlier, was at the meeting and said, “We already tried that and that ended up in Barry getting shot and nearly dying”.

“What if we tip the scale in our favor this time?” Asked Barry, thinking about how Oliver got the truth in the original timeline.

“What do you mean, Bar?” asked Thea, curious where her brother was going with this.

“We use you as leverage to get the truth, at the same time we get inside Merlyn Global files” said Barry.

“Okay, it seems you have a plan, so what do we need to do Barry?” Asked Helena.

“Me and Thea kidnap our mom and use Thea as leverage to get the truth and the same time Helena and Diggle get inside the Merlyn Global files and see what they have about the Undertaking.” Said Barry.

“Okay, Bar so how are we going to play this?” said Thea.

“Okay, here was what I was thinking …” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Moria woke up tied in a chair with Thea also tied up in a chair nearby and seeing that the Hood was there too with his bow in his hand.

“Please, do not hurt my daughter” pleaded Moria.

“Tell what Malcolm Merlyn is planning and I will not have to” said Barry is his disguised Hood voice. “

I can’t tell you, he will kill me … he will kill my family” pleaded Moria.

“You should be more worried about what I can do” said Barry then he raised his bow and raised it towards Thea, he shot an arrow behind her, missing her slightly and then loaded another arrow into it.

Moira gasped and then exclaimed “Malcolm is planning on leveling the glades”.

“How?” said Barry.

“With this machine, he said it can cause earthquakes”.

“Who built it?”

“UNIDAC industries, Malcolm used my company’s science division to turn into a weapon” disclosed Moria.

“Why would you agree to this?” probed Barry as he was standing behind his mother.

“Malcolm threatened my family, he was already responsible for the death of my husband and the loss of my son for five years” revealed Moria.

“Where is this device?”

“I do not know”

“Then how can I stop Merlyn” asked Barry.

“You can’t he is always prepared” said Moria. Barry took one of his knifes and walked towards Thea and released her from the chair and did the same for Moria and walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how did it go at Merlyn Global” asked Barry as he walked back inside the lair.

“We got the information, had to call in a favor but we got it done. We need some time to go through all of the files, how did it go with your mother” asked Helena.

“She spilled the beans, Merlyn has an earthquake machine that he plans to use to level the glades, it was built by UNIDAC industries” recounted Barry.

“Do you know where the machine is” asked Diggle.

“No, my mom said that she did not know where the machines are” said Barry. “

Wait did you just say machines, as in more than one?” asked Helena.

“It would make sense, he knows that we know about the Undertaking so why not be prepared, I think he thinks that we would only look for one machine, not two” said Barry. 

“What are we going to do about the Dark Archer” asked Diggle.

“I do not know yet but let’s wait until we go through the information.” Said Barry.

“Why don’t we go back to the Mansion while we wait?” asked Diggle.

“Let’s go” said Barry as he walked out of the Lair.


	5. Arrow: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes after Malcolm Merlyn to stop the Undertaking and learns how to truly be the Arrow.

Barry was sitting on the couch, watching television in the Mansion when he got a phone call from Helena.

“We got a problem” said Helena, she was clearly panicked.

“What is it” replied Barry.

"I found where the machine was going to be but it is gone, no sight of the second machine at all.” said Helena.

“Alright we are on the way back to the Lair right now, meet us there.” Ordered Barry.

“On the way” replied Helena.

Once everyone was in the Lair, the started brainstorming about where the machines are. “

Where would he put the machines?” asked Thea

“Definitely underground” Answered Barry.

“But where” asked Diggle.

Barry pull out the list that belonged to Robert Queen and turned to the last page, the page with the symbol. Barry thought about it and the realized “The Subway?”

“That makes sense, the old subway lies on a fault line that goes straight through the Glades. It would make it look like a natural disaster. But where would he put them.” Said Helena.

Barry walked over to the computer and pulled up in the fault lines in the Glades and then said: “There is the center, I would put one there.”

“What about the other one?” Asked Diggle.

“The place where his wife was murdered” Said Helena.

“Okay, so we know where they are we going to play this” asked Diggle.

“Helena, go to Detective Lance and get his help to disarm the machines while Diggle give instructions on how to disarm it to the both of you. I’ll go stall Merlyn and make sure that he does not turn them on. Thea is going to stay at the Mansion.”

“Why?” Asked Thea.

“I do not want you in the middle of this” answered Barry.

“What if the Dark Archer shows up?” asked Diggle.

“

I’ll handle it” answered Barry.

Thea came up and hugged Barry “Don’t die, I just got you back and I do not want to lose you”.

“You will not lose me” promised Barry as he walked out of the Lair, towards his confrontation with Merlyn and the Dark Archer, alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry made his way to Merlyn Global to buy some time for Helena and Detective Lance to disarm the machines and save the Glades. Barry did not know if he would survive the encounter with the Dark Archer. He was used to relying on his speed to save the day, now he did not have that luxury. As Barry walked into the Merlyn’s office he saw the Dark Archer without his hood on, it was Malcolm Merlyn. “You are too late to stop me” Said the Dark Archer as he put his hood on.

”We will see” replied Barry in his disguised Hood voice. They started to fight until they reached the roof. Barry hanged back and shot an arrow at the Dark Archer as the Dark archer did the same. The Dark Archer quickly got the upper hand, and had Barry on the ground with an arrow in his leg. He then walked over and took off Barry’s hood.

“Well, it looks like someone learned to fight on the Island” replied Malcolm who took off his hood too.

Just as Barry was about to say something. “The machines are disarmed” said Diggle through the earpiece that Barry was wearing. “You lose, Malcom. We disarmed your machine” said Barry.

“You know one thing I learned as a businessman is? To never show your full hand.” replied Malcolm as he took out a button of his pocket and pressed it. Nothing happened and he pressed it again, and nothing happened.

“Surprise, we disarmed your second machine too” said Barry.

Looking frustrated, Malcolm said “I beat you at Christmas and I beat you now, Barry. Do you know why I will continue to win? Because you do not want to tap into the Darkness? And for that reason you are a coward.” He then stabbed Barry in the chest with his Sword.

“Now that you ruined my plans, I will have to go kill your family, and Laurel then go into hiding.” Said Malcolm angrily as he walked away.

As he was being stabbed in the chest, Barry remembers some key memories from his past. First, Barry remembers the time that he lost his powers due to Blackout:

“I haven’t had my powers for that long, but now that I do not have it feels like a piece of me is gone” said past Barry.

“With or without your speed, you are still a hero, Barry” Said past Caitlin.

He then remembers the time when Earth-2 Wells and Jay Garrick, Zoom’s time remnant, were arguing about Zoom.

“This whole thing is your fault. He doubts himself because of you, but believe me, Barry can stop Zoom” said Earth-2 Wells.

“I spent two years hunting Zoom.” Said Jay.

“Wrong, Zoom hunted you for two years” Corrected Wells.

“Zoom will kill Barry if we continue down this path” Said Jay “No, because he is not like you. Barry run towards danger, not from it, because Barry’s not a coward.” Replied Wells.

He then remembers a conversation that he had with Oliver while they were training one day.

“Living this life … well, it takes more than a mask. It takes discipline.” Said Oliver.

“What like killing people?” said past Barry.

“You have to understand, Barry that things in Starling City are not as bright and sunny as Central. I do not have the powers like you do, I have to do things that you do not have to, all to save my city. ” Said Oliver.

Finally, Barry remembers something that Joe told him after Snart betrayed them and freed the meta-humans from the pipe-line.

“You know the difference between right and wrong and you did not blur the lines between the two. That is the kind of man you are, that is what makes you different than the Arrow.” Said Joe. Barry then realized what these memories were trying to tell him.

‘I have to stop thinking like I am in Central City, I do not have powers. I have to deal in extremes like Oliver did. I am no longer the Flash, I am the Arrow. People are depending on me’ though Barry as he stood up and reached for his bow.

The next thing, Malcolm knows three arrows hit him in his heart. He managed to turn around and see it was Barry was standing up with his bow in his hand. Malcolm then dropped dead. Barry remembering that the dark archer someone survived this same fight with Oliver in his timeline, he drops Malcolm’s body over the edge to make sure the deed is done.

“Guys, Malcolm is gone” said Barry into his earpiece as he limped over and put on his hood.

Helena then walked up and took Barry by the shoulder and said “let gets you some medical attention”. Barry nodded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later as Barry was in the Lair, he saw that on the news, they praised the Hood and the Huntress for saving the Glades and stopping Malcolm Merlyn plan. Thea then walked in the Lair and saw her brother and ran to give him a hug.

“I told you, you would not lose me Speedy” Said Barry remembering Oliver’s nickname for her.

Laurel Lance then walked into the Lair and saw Barry and Said “Hey, you did a good job, Hood”.

Barry turned to Thea and asking her ‘she knows’ without actually asking it, and Thea simply nodded her head. He then turned to Laurel and said “Thanks”.

After a moment of silence, Thea broke it by saying “Can you train me?” Barry thought it about for a second and then said “Sure”. 

‘Since, I am stuck here. I might as well make the most of it’ thought Barry


	6. Arrow: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets up with Tommy and talks to him and trains Thea, while the Legends find out that the timeline changed.

“I thought I would find you here, Tommy. I’m sorry about your father.” Said Barry as joined Tommy in the Merlyn Global CEO’s office

“What are you sorry about, you killed him?” asked Tommy angrily

“It was either me or him, Tommy and he was trying to destroy the Glades. He is responsible for the Gambit going down and the death of my Father, Tommy. What would you have me do?” Asked Barry

“I don’t know Barry, you could have taken him alive.” Stated Tommy

“We both know that he would have gotten free and eventually tried again.” Stated Barry

“You don’t know that.” Stated Tommy Angrily

“Tommy, he was willing to level the Glades killing countless people and he was the Dark Archer, he wasn’t the same since the death of your mother.” Stated Barry

“Get out, Get out right now.” Yelled Tommy as Barry turned and left

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think that your training is coming along” Stated Barry as Thea was hitting water in a bowl.

“I am just hitting water in a bowl, what does this teach me?” asked Thea

“It teaches you, patience and that is enough for today.” Said Barry

“I see that are called the Arrow now” Stated Helena as she entered the Lair

“Who knows, next week I will be called the Green Arrow” Joked Barry

“I think I wanted to be called Speedy.” Suggested Thea

“I don’t think that is a good idea, if someone know that your nickname is Speedy, they would know that you are a Vigilante and come after you.” Stated Barry

“What do you suggest then?” asked Thea

“What about Artemis?” asked Barry

“I like it” Said Thea

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wave rider: Time Zone

The Legends just completed a mission and came back to the Wave rider and were about to go back to the year 2015.

“Where am I?” asked Ray

“We are aboard the Wave rider, about to go back to 2015, Ray.” Stated Sara

“How do you know his name?” asked Jax

“Where is Snart?” asked Mick

“Rip, what is going on?” asked Sara

“I don’t know, Gideon?’ asked Rip

“Captain, there is a level eleven time quake in the years 1985 and 1987. I think that the timeline changes are catching up to the rest of the crew.” Supplied Gideon

“Time travel, this is amazing” Supplied Martin

“Gideon, activated protocol 8” Ordered Rip

“Of course, Captain” Stated Gideon as a gas entered the air and everyone except Rip went unconscious then the Gas dispersed.

“Captain, by my scans Ms. Lance does remember the original timeline.” Stated Gideon

“How is that possible Gideon?” asked Rip

“I don’t know Captain” Answered Gideon


	7. Arrow: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Rip learn of the timeline change while Sara learns the timeline changes and comes back to Starling.

(Wave Rider) 

“I see you are awake” Said Rip as Sara sat up 

“Why did you knock us out?” asked Sara 

“There was a major time quake and it caused the rest of the crew to forget everything about our mission and to prevent further changes I had to knock them out.” Supplied Rip 

“What did you do to them?” asked Sara 

“I sent them back to 2013 and replaced them with their doppelgangers.” Stated Rip 

“Then why didn’t you take me back?” asked Sara 

“Your doppelganger died in 2011, and plus you remember the original timeline.” Said Rip 

“So, what are you going to do with me?” asked Sara 

“I am going to let you go back to 2013, I can’t keep you here nor will I kill you.” Stated Rip 

“Gideon, what is the cause of the time quake” asked Sara. 

“I believe someone switched Barry Allen and Oliver Queen at birth. Since in this new timeline Barry Queen is the Arrow and Oliver Allen will become the Flash in the future.” replied Gideon. 

“Alright, Gideon. How do we fix this” asked Sara. 

“You cannot fix this” replied Rip as he came aboard the Wave Rider. 

“What do you mean we cannot fix this” yelled Sara. 

“It wasn’t time travel that did this, nor it was magic. Whatever caused this is something we can’t fix right now” Replied Rip. 

“So we can’t fix this right now? “Asked Sara. 

“Correct, if I was you I would ask Gideon anything you want to know about your life before then, but nothing in the future” said Rip as he walked away, leaving Sara with Gideon. 

“Gideon what can you tell me about my life before 2013 in this new time line?” asked Sara.

“Of course. The majority of your life is the same except the fact that Barry Queen fell in love with you instead of Laurel. So when you went on the Queen’s Gambit, Barry was not cheating on Laurel. The first two years away happened the same except the fact that Shado lived and Slade was not injected with the Miraku. You did not join the League during the remaining three years. Instead you joined Barry as the stopped the Alpha-Omega Virus in China, in your fourth year, you and Barry stopped Damien Darhk. And the Last year away, you and Barry joined the Bratva, but you were killed by Convara Constance during a mission gone wrong. Any other questions Miss Lance” Said Gideon. 

“Was Barry a playboy like Oliver was before the Island” asked Sara .

“No, according to records, he was not a playboy but he did go out to clubs and get drunk” replied Gideon. 

Rip came back into the room “let’s get you back to 2013” said Rip.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

2013 

Sara walked into the Lair and it was just Barry down there on the computer. As she was walking down Barry looked up and said “Sara, I thought you were dead”. 

“I was in this timeline anyway not that I expect you to understand.” Replied Sara. 

“I do” said Barry. 

“Come again” asked Sara surprised. 

“I remember the time line from before, for example you died when Malcolm Merlyn used Thea to shoot you with Arrows or the fact that you joined the League of Assassins.” Replied Barry. 

“How do you remember?” asked Sara. 

“I do not know, I just woke up here. You?” said Barry. 

“I was on the Wave Rider with the rest of the Legends when they started to remember this timeline and for some reason I didn’t. Rip Hunter took the rest of the Legends back to this year. I got the basics of this timeline. Anything else should I know?” Said Sara. 

“Yeah, I stopped both of Merlyn’s earthquake machines. I never recruited Felicity. And Helena is the Huntress and is a part of my team. What do you know?” said Barry. 

“I did not join the League of Assassin, Slade Wilson does not have a vendetta against you, and Damien Darhk is dead. Also you were not dating Laurel, in fact we were dating when the Gambit went down.” Said Sara. 

“Yeah, I am sorry for bring you on the Gambit and for getting you killed in Russia.” Said Barry. 

“Like Oliver, you had no way of knowing that the Gambit was going to go down.” Said Sara. 

“I guess, only John and Helena know that I was the Flash in this other timeline. You can tell them if you want but I do now want Thea to know.” Said Barry. 

“Does my sister know about you being the Arrow?” asked Sara. 

“Yes, she does but she is not going out as the Canary.” Replied Barry. 

“So what are we going to about the fact that we dated in the past?” asked Sara 

“What do you want to do about it?” countered Barry 

“How about we take it slow and see where it goes?” suggested Sara as she walked towards Barry and kissed him on the lips. As Sara and Barry were kissing, Laurel walked into the Lair and gasped as she saw Sara. 

“Sara, is that really you? Barry told us that you died.” Said Laurel with tears in her eyes. 

“Yeah, Laurel it is me. I missed you so much” said Sara as she hugged Laurel. 

“I am so happy that you are alive. Are you and Barry getting back together?” asked Laurel. 

“Yes, we are.” Said Sara.


	8. Flash: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up in 2014 to discover that he is in Star Labs.

Star Labs – 2014 

"What are you doing?" 

"He likes this song." 

Oliver slowly opened his eyes to hear Lady Gaga's Poker Face as in front of him was who he recognized as Cisco and Caitlin. 

"How could you possibly know that?" Caitlin asked 

"I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything, right?" asked Cisco. 

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate." Stated Caitlin. 

Cisco approached his phone as Oliver came to, shooting up from the bed as he gasped. 

"Where am I?" Oliver demanded. 

"He's up." Caitlin said as Oliver’s heart rate monitor increased 

"Dr. Wells, get down to the Cortex, like, right now." Cisco called to Dr. Wells. 

Caitlin shined a flashlight on Oliver's eyes. "Pulse 120, pupils equally reactive to light. Look at me."

“What is going on?” asked Oliver 

"Everything's OK, man, you're at S.T.A.R. Labs." Stated Cisco 

"Why am I at Star Labs?" asked Oliver. 

"I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin. Dr. Snow and You were struck by lightning, dude." Stated Cisco 

‘Lighting like Barry was? Maybe they think that I am Barry, I might as well play along especially if Wells is around’ thought Oliver 

"Come here. Have a seat." Caitlin said as she motioned Oliver to sit down "You were in a coma." 

"For how long?" Oliver asked 

Stated someone as Oliver looked towards the doorway 

"Welcome back, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss." Dr. Harrison Wells said. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“For 45 minutes, I managed to turn on the particle accelerator and managed to achieve my dream. Until it went horribly wrong.” Stated Wells 

“It created a lightning bolt that then hit me?” asked Oliver already knowing the answer 

“That is correct, I was recovering myself when I heard about your case. Detective West and the Recent Mrs. Thawne, Iris, allowed me to transfer you here to take over your care.” Stated Wells 

‘Iris married to Eddie, that is definitely something different. I need to find Barry to find out what exactly happened’ thought Oliver 

“I am allowed to leave yet?” asked Oliver 

“I would prefer to run some tests first if you don’t mind” Stated Wells 

“Of course,” Stated Oliver 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So how are things in Starling?” asked Oliver 

“What do you mean? “asked Cisco 

“I mean is the Hood still around?” asked Oliver 

“Oh yeah, I think he is called the Arrow now, I guess he has his own league of heroes” Stated Cisco 

“Really?” asked Oliver 

“Yeah, there is the Arrow, the Huntress, Artemis, Arsenal, and the Canary” Stated Cisco 

“Really?” stated Oliver ‘So Barry probably is living my life, so it looks like he has at least: Helena, Sara or Laurel, and Roy on his team’ 

“Alright, that is enough let me do the checkup alone” Stated Caitlin 

As Oliver was getting up, his hand started to vibrate and both Cisco and Caitlin saw it and went wide eyed. 

“I think that the lightning bolt did more that put me in a coma” Stated Oliver 


	9. Flash: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver 'reunites' with Joe and Iris and tests out his new powers

(Star Labs) 

“Well we called Joe and Iris and they are on their way here” Stated Caitlin

“Can you not mention what the lighting bolt did to me” Ordered Oliver

“Why, shouldn’t they know about it?” asked Cisco

“I don’t want them to think any different of me that’s all, it reminds me of the person who killed my mother” Stated Oliver ‘I have to keep up the Charade of living Barry’s life until I can figure out what is going on’

“I thought that it was your father that killed your mother” Said Cisco

“Cisco” Hissed Caitlin

“He was framed, it was someone with powers like mine that killed her, no one believed me” Stated Oliver

“Well for what it is worth, I believe you.” Stated Caitlin

“Really?” asked Oliver

“If someone like you exists now why not before, we don’t know the existence of your abilities maybe time travel is possible” Stated Caitlin

“Right, uh Joe and Iris just showed up with Eddie” Stated Cisco

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Joe, Iris and Eddie came into the cortex to see Oliver standing by one of the computers.

“Ollie” Stated Iris as she came up and hugged him

“Hey, Iris” Stated Oliver

“I watched your heart stop” Stated Iris

“I’m fine now” Stated Oliver

“It is good to see you on your feet, son” Stated Joe

“It’s good to be back” stated Oliver

“Good to see you up, Allen” Stated Eddie as Oliver pulled off a look like he didn’t know who Eddie was

“This is my husband, Eddie Thawne” Stated Iris

“Husband?” asked Oliver surprised

“We meet the night of the particle accelerator explosion at the precinct. Anyway, Iris practically dragged me up to the Altar and we got married two weeks ago. We just back from our honeymoon yesterday.” Stated Eddie

“That happened pretty fast” noted Oliver

“Well, when you find true love then it just works out, like something out of a book” Stated Iris

“When he is going to be able to leave?” asked Joe

“We need to run some more tests first so maybe tomorrow or the day after” Stated Caitlin

“Alright, I got to go but I will be by later” Stated Joe as he left

“Why don’t you guys go too, we just need to run mundane tests?” Stated Caitlin

“Are you sure?” asked Iris

“Yeah, I be fine. It is not liking I am going to go anywhere” Stated Oliver

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Star Labs Airfield)

Oliver got out of the trailer wearing the suit that Barry first wore when he tests his powers.

“How does it fit?” asked Cisco

“I am never wearing this again” Stated Oliver

“Right, if you want to stand over there so I can track you while Caitlin monitors your vitals” stated Cisco

“Alright, now what?” asked Oliver

“Just run” Stated Caitlin

Oliver started to run as he got a flashback of his new life and he eventually crashed near the end of the airfield

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Flashback

(Allen Household) - March 18, 2000

A young Oliver was asleep in his bed when something woke him up and he looked and saw that the water in his fish tank was rising, and he heard screaming in the living room and ran downstairs to see a red and yellow lights zooming around the room. Moments after Oliver came downstairs, he was zoomed out of the house and down the street, when he managed to get back to the house, he saw his mother dead.

(West Household) – April 23, 2009

A younger Oliver came into Joe’s house and saw Joe at the table looking furious.

“What is this?” asked Joe as he held up an envelope from the CCPD

“I’d imagine an acceptance letter for me for the police academy” Stated Oliver

“You have a degree in criminology, Oliver. Why not go into teaching or become a CSI?” asked Joe

“I want to be out there helping people, I don’t want to be stuck inside the classroom or the lab. I know you don’t accept it but I am going to become a cop either way.” Stated Oliver

“I told you that I don’t want you or Iris to be cops” Stated Joe

“I respect you Joe, but this is what I do with my life.” Stated Oliver

“I am not going to talk you out of this, am I?” asked Joe

“No, you are not” Stated Oliver

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

(Star Labs)

“What happened?” asked Oliver as he woke up

“You got to learn how to stop” Stated Cisco

“What happened?” asked Caitlin

“I was remembering, the night my mother died” Stated Oliver

“I see, the good news is that your broke when you crashed but it already healed” Stated Caitlin

“So, I have super speed and super healing?” asked Oliver even if he already knew that

“I would call it a healing factor” corrected Caitlin

“Are there others like me?” asked Oliver

“You mean other people who can run really fast, safe to say no” Stated Cisco

“I mean other people with powers” Stated Oliver

“We … haven’t actually thought about that” Stated Cisc o

“Well, I would imagine there is and I also assume that not every one of those people use their powers for good” Stated Oliver

“So you want to go out and fight them?” asked Caitlin

“Who else would do it? Plus we got the technology here at Star Labs to do it” asked Oliver

“I agree with Mr. Allen, we did create the Meta Humans and we should help stop them should they use their powers for evil” Stated Wells

“I have the perfect suit for you, you see I thought if Star Labs could do something for the fire department then maybe it could improve our image, it theoretically handle your speed so it would be perfect” stated Cisco

“Then let’s get to work, Cisco” Stated Oliver

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Undisclosed location in Central City) – Same time

A man in a yellow suit walked into a room and went close to the console

“Gideon, show me the future” asked the Man

“Of course Professor Thawne” Stated Gideon as she showed the newspaper which had ‘Flash disappeared in Crisis’ and the byline read Iris West-Thawne

“Everything is going to plan” Stated the Man


	10. Flash: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes out as the Flash for the first time and stops Mardon

(Central City) Star Labs 

“This is the suit, what do you think” Stated Cisco as he showed off the suit

“It is nice, kind of bare in the center don’t you think, Cisco” Stated Caitlin

“What are thinking about an emblem? What do you think Oliver?” asked Cisco

“What about a lightning bolt?” asked Oliver

“I like it, I work on it later, why don’t you take her for a test drive” Stated Cisco

“It isn’t a car, Cisco” Scolded Caitlin

“Don’t be so uptight Caitlin” Stated Cisco

“I would take it out, however Joe texted and told me he would be here soon, I need to talk to the Captain” Stated Oliver

“Maybe, later then” Stated Cisco

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) CCPD

Oliver came to talk to Singh about his job, which he learned he was a CSI like Barry was. Singh had told him that he could start back next week. On his way out of the station he overheard part of Joe’s conversation.

“What do you mean it is Mardon? He died the night of the particle accelerator explosion?” asked Joe

“I am telling you Joe, that is what the witnesses say” Stated Eddie

“Go interview them again. So Oliver how did it go with Singh?” Ordered Joe

“He said that I come back next week” Stated Oliver

“Should you really come back to work so soon?” asked Joe

“Caitlin said I should be fine to come back soon, as long as I don’t strain myself” Stated Oliver

“Alright, do you need a ride back to the house?” asked Joe

“No, I was going to back to Star Labs, they should have the results of my tests by now” Stated Oliver

“Alright, I’ll stop by later tonight” Stated Joe

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs

“So this guy, Mardon you think that he is a Meta Human Bank Robber?” asked Cisco as he, Caitlin, Oliver and Wells meet in the Cortex.

“I saw the reports, witnesses say that the temperature drops and it snows” Lied Oliver

“I will start tracking him” Stated Cisco

“Hang on, where are we going to keep him once we capture him?” asked Oliver

“We could turn the Particle Accelerator containers into a make shift prison” Suggested Wells

“It would only be temporary, only till we develop a way for the police to hold them in Iron Heights” Stated Oliver

“But … “Started Cisco

“He is right, we cannot just keep them down there forever. They deserve a trial and the cells would hardly be humane” Stated Caitlin

“I agree with Caitlin” Stated Wells

“Okay, okay. I will start the tracking program by a drastic change in temperature. ” Stated Cisco

“After that, me and you can work on the Cells, Cisco” Stated Wells

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs – Night time

“I found him. He is at a farmhouse outside the city.” Stated Cisco

“I’m on it” Stated Oliver

“Be careful” Stated Caitlin

“I will” Stated Oliver

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Farmhouse

Oliver arrived to see Mardon starting a tornado.

“Guys, he is making a tornado” Stated Oliver

“You have to unravel it, basically run around it in the opposite direction” Stated Wells

“How fast do I have to go?” asked Oliver

“700 miles per hour” Stated Cisco

“Can I even go that fast?” asked Oliver even though he knew otherwise

“Yes, you should be able to” Stated Wells

“Be careful” Whispered Caitlin

Oliver started to run around the tornado in the opposite direction until the Tornado dissipated and it left Mardon in the center.

“So there is someone else like me?” asked Mardon

“I am not like you, I protect people where you use your powers for your advantage” Stated Oliver in his disguised voice

“Well, your …. “ Started Mardon but before he could finish Oliver speed over to him and knocked him out

“Freeze” Said Joe as he raised his gun on Oliver

“Detective, I am the one that stopped him. I am not your enemy” Stated Oliver

“Alright, you can leave but I am taking Mardon with me” Stated Joe

“I can’t let you have Mardon yet” Stated Oliver

“Why not?” asked Joe

“You can’t hold him, the second he wakes up he will just break out again” Stated Oliver

“And you can hold him?” asked Joe

“Yes, once it is safe for you to hold him then I will give him to you” Stated Oliver

“Fine, get out of here” Stated Joe as Oliver picked up Mardon and zoomed him into the pipeline

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs

“Alright, we did it. Good job dude” Stated Cisco as he offered Oliver a high five who accepted it

“Is he secure in the cell?” asked Oliver

“Yes, he should not be able to get out” Stated Wells

“Alright, I am going out for a little bit” Stated Oliver

“Where are you going?” asked Cisco

“To visit someone in Starling, can you cover for me if Joe stops by?” asked Oliver

“A girl?” asked Caitlin jealously

“No, it is an old male friend “Started Oliver

“Yeah, we will cover for you” Stated Cisco

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling) Rooftop

Oliver ran to Starling and stopped on the rooftop where he meet Barry after Barry had stop Mardon. After waiting for about five minutes, he saw who he thought was Barry in the Green Arrow costume.

“What are you doing here?” asked Barry

“Guys like us don’t get the girl” Stated Oliver

“You know?” Stated Barry

“I do” Stated Oliver

“Canary, there is something I need to take care. I am leaving you in charge” Stated Barry

“Come on” Stated Barry

“Where are we going?” asked Oliver

“Some place we can talk” Stated Barry


	11. Arrow / Flash: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver talk about the fact that they are living each others lifes.

Oliver followed Barry to what he remembered was his backup base. Barry stopped in the center of the room and turned towards Oliver.

“Do you remember?” asked Barry

“If you mean, do I remember you, Barry, being the Flash and me being the Arrow, I do. So, what did you do?” asked Oliver

“I didn’t do anything. I woke up like this too, except I woke up much sooner, around the time of the Undertaking” Stated Barry as he took his hood off

“Why did you wake up much sooner?” asked Oliver

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t know what caused this, not even the Legends could fix. From what I gather someone, or something switched us at birth.” Revealed Barry

“How did you know the Legends couldn’t fix it?” asked Oliver

“Sara came back from the Legends, they had just defeated Vandal Savage when they discovered the timeline change, only her, me, and you remember the other timeline” Stated Barry

“Any ideas of how to fix this?” asked Oliver

“I tried but I couldn’t find a way to fix it” Stated Barry

“Did you try contacting Constantine, a friend that I made on the island?” asked Oliver

“I did, didn’t meet him on the island but he is currently in hell right now so he couldn’t help much” Stated Barry

“What do you mean, you didn’t meet him on the island?” asked Oliver

“Call it a side effect, but the timeline changed somewhat since we changed lives” Stated Barry

“Such as?” asked Oliver

“Small stuff but the major thing is that Sara didn’t join the League of Assassins and instead joined me while we took down Damien Darhk in my fourth year away.” Stated Barry

“So Sara joined you in your first year?” asked Oliver

“Not exactly, she later died in Russia to Convara Constance, the Sara from our timeline also remembered and came back last year” Revealed Barry

“Have you had Felicity look into a way for us to switch back?” asked Oliver

“I never recruited her unto my team” Stated Barry

“Why didn’t you, she was a big help when she was on my team?” asked Oliver

“When I woke up, I didn’t find the need to do so” Stated Barry

“Right, so what are we going to do about this?” asked Oliver

“What can we do? I can’t fix it and when you get the ability to time travel you couldn’t fix it either, it would make it a paradox. I guess we are going to have to live like this unless we find a way to switch it back” Stated Barry

“Remember what I told you about the light side of Central. I don’t know if I can handle that” Stated Oliver

“I get what you mean, I had to adapt to Starling, hell it took me almost dying to Malcolm for me to realize that. You are going to have to learn because until we can reverse this because there is no other way for us to do this” Stated Barry

“What happened to Malcolm?” asked Oliver

“I remember how dangerous he was and after I shot him with three arrows, and I threw his body off the top of the building for good measure” Stated Barry

“You through his body off a building?” Stated Oliver

“Had to make sure he was dead, I remember how you fight went and how he survived couldn’t let that happen” Said Barry

“Tommy?” asked Oliver

“He is still alive, since none of the Earthquake machines went off.” Stated Barry

“Thea?” asked Oliver

“She runs Verdant and is a member of my team, Artemis” Stated Oliver

“You let Thea join you out in the field?” asked Oliver indecorously

“Yes, I did. It is not like she goes out alone. There are two things that you should know, Wells is not Thawne. I did some research into the accident and went to the site and there was nothing there” Stated Barry

“So Wells isn’t Thawne?” asked Oliver

“Yes, there is still a Thawne as I am sure you know. I wouldn’t go be telling everyone though, he most likely has recording devices” Stated Barry

“And the other thing?” asked Oliver

“Me and Sara are dating” Stated Barry

“You and Sara are dating?” asked Oliver surprised

“Yep” Stated Barry

“How did that happen?” asked Oliver

“That is a story for another time, you probably have to get back.” Stated Barry

“Alright, you take care of Sara or else. Oh, one last thing, you do know that Iris is married to Eddie, right?” asked Oliver

“No, I didn’t but that is intriguing” Stated Barry


	12. Flash: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver continues to be the Flash and tracks down a Meta that could possibly clone himself.

(Central City) Star Labs

After talking to Barry in Starling, Oliver went back to Star Labs and saw that Caitlin was still there.

“What are you still doing here Caitlin?” asked Oliver

“Oh Oliver, you startled me. I am looking for a missing person, how is your friend in Starling?” asked Caitlin

“Good, I recently learned that he is a relationship with an old friend of mine. Who are you looking for?” asked Oliver

“It is my Half-Brother, Ronnie. He worked here but he disappeared the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion and I just know he isn’t dead” Stated Caitlin

“I came help look for him if you want” Stated Oliver

“You don’t have to” Stated Caitlin

“It is the least I can do for you guys for what you did for me” Stated Oliver

“Okay, this is what I have so far” Stated Caitlin as she showed Oliver what she had found so far

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Crime Scene – Next Day

Oliver had gotten a call the next morning saying that they needed him at a crime scene

“I am surprised Allen, on time for once” Stated Singh

“Well, I got here as soon as I got the call, Captain.” asked Oliver

“What do we have?” Stated Joe as he and Eddie arrived at the Crime Scene

“Well, we have a break-in with at least six people with six stolen guns” Stated Singh

“I actually think it was one person, if you look by the door there only is one set of tracks and as they walk closer to the counter there is six prints around the same size. They could of used it to hide the fact it was only one person” Stated Oliver

“Could the tracks of been staged afterword’s?” asked Eddie

“It is possible” Stated Oliver

“Alright, well I will leave in your hands” Stated Singh as he left

“When should you know anything?” asked Joe

“I don’t know but I’ll let you know” Stated Oliver as he collected evidence 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs

“So you think a Meta did this?” asked Cisco as Oliver was showing them the evidence

“Yes, there is no way that there could be only set of tracks and six leaving” Stated Oliver

“Are you thinking Cloning?” asked Caitlin

“It could be” Stated Wells

“Well, I have to “Started Oliver

“Get back to work” Finished Joe

“Can you give us the room please?” asked Oliver as Cisco, Caitlin and Wells left the room

“What are you doing working with … “Stated Joe as looked around and laid eyes on the Flash suit

“You are that Man who stopped Mardon aren’t you?” asked Joe

“I am” Reveled Oliver

“We don’t need vilegantes, and you already have a job” Stated Joe

“Can the Police really stop Metas like Mardon? You are ill-equipped to deal with them at least with Star Labs we can stop them and hold them until we can make a way for the Police to hold them” stated Oliver

“Fine, I see your point but I don’t want Iris to be involved.” Stated Joe

“Alright, I will not tell her” Stated Oliver

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs – Later that night

“Okay, our meta is attacking at Simon Staggs benefit right now” Stated Cisco

“I’m on it” Stated Oliver as he flashed into his suit and went to the benefit

“Be Careful” Whispered Caitlin

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Stagg Industries

Oliver zoomed into the room in time to see about 20 duplicates of a man attacking the Benefit

“Simon Stagg, you stole my research and lead to the death of my wife, you will pay for that” Stated the Man as he duplicates attacked people and Oliver started zooming people away and as he zoomed the last person away. He felt like he was going to pass out but before he did he zoomed back to Star Labs

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs

“He is going away from the Benefit” Stated Cisco

“Why would he be doing that?” asked Wells

“Oliver, what is going on man?” asked Cisco and as soon Cisco said that Oliver zoomed into the room and passed out

“Oliver” Yelled Caitlin

“Quick get a gurney and help me get him on it” Stated Caitlin 


	13. Arrow: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Team Arrow go after Cayden James, and Barry and Sara discuss their relationship

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

The Team was in the Lair, waiting for some action. Barry was training with Thea and Roy, who he recently decided to train. Barry meet Roy while going after the Mayor, a crime lord and gang leader. Roy had gotten caught in the middle and held his own pretty well. A month later, Barry recruited him to join his team as Arsenal.

“You got to be ready for anything” Stated Barry

“And getting an apple from behind you will do this?” asked Roy

“Yes, also expected the unexpected” Stated Barry as the computer let out a beep

“Hold on, we got an alert” Stated Barry as he made his way to the computer

“Alight, we got a location on Cayden” Stated Barry as he shot an arrow towards Roy who casually walked towards the apple and saw the arrow coming towards him and moved away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – an hour later

Barry and the rest of the team were meeting up in the Arrow Lair to discuss a plan of attack to stop Cayden James. Cayden James was the leader of a hacker terrorist cell called Helix who leaked stuff with no regard if it harmed people. They had appeared on Barry’s radar when they leaked information regarding Malcolm Merlyn and his earthquake machine that lead a group of criminals to break into Tommy’s mansion to steal it and nearly activating it. 

“So, how did we get this intel?” asked Helena

“I have been contacting another member of Helix, named Felicity Smoake. I said I was a hacker interested in joining.” Stated Barry

“And she just gave you the location?” asked Thea 

“Pretty much, had to prove that I was a hacker.” Stated Barry

“What did you hack?” asked Sara

“The CCPD files, wanted to add them to our files anyway since the appreance of all the people with powers showing up” Stated Barry

“You sent her the files?” asked Diggle

“She wanted the files on Noah Kuttler, her father. She wanted to prove he wasn’t a criminal, I believe” Stated Barry

“Couldn’t she just hack them herself?” asked Roy

“I guess she could of, but her stupidity is our gain” Stated Barry

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Hive Headquarters

The members of Hive were doing another hack and were about to release more data, when suddenly the lights went out and suddenly went back on and all the hackers panicked and started to run. Hive’s bodyguards start to shot randomly and they were quickly taken out. Barry located Cayden James and chased after him as Cayden shot a pistol behind him hoping to hit Barry. They eventually reached what Barry thought was a dead end.

“This is the end of line, Cayden James. You have failed this city” Stated Barry

“Wait, before you end me. At least tell me who told you where we were?” asked Cayden

“Doesn’t matter, you and your operation is over” Stated Barry as he was about to shot Cayden but Cayden hit the Wall and it opened a passage and Cayden quickly closed it behind himself.

“I lost Cayden, can anyone see him?” asked Barry

“Negative” Stated Helena

“Nope” Stated Roy

“No” Stated Sara

“Well, we got everyone else. Diggle call the police and once they have been handed over then we are out of here” Ordered Barry

“On it” Stated Diggle

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Loft

After returning to the Lair and dropping off their gear, Sara and Barry went to the loft that Barry had purchased shortly after the undertaking.

“So, Felicity was a criminal hacker in this new reality?” asked Sara as Barry was making dinner

“Yep, I was surprised to see that. When she told me her first name, I looked and was surprised, she works I mean worked at Queen Consolidated in IT. I didn’t expect her to just lead us to Hive on a silver platter” Stated Barry

“Well, I can’t either. I mean was there a reason she couldn’t access the files herself?” asked Sara

“Well maybe, Hive wouldn’t let her.” Stated Barry

“Maybe, how did your talk with Oliver go?” asked Sara

“He remembers the other timeline too. Was kind of surprised that I didn’t recruit Felicity, good thing I didn’t though. He didn’t think that he could handle how Central is but I told him that he had to learn like I did. And apparently, Iris is married to Eddie” Stated Barry

“Wait Iris, your foster sister in the old timeline, is married to Eddie. Don’t you think that it is a little weird” Stated Sara

“Well, they did love each other before he died.” Stated Barry

“Did he move to Central when the Particle Accelerator went off and they were married before Oliver even woke up, isn’t that kind of fast?” asked Sara

“Maybe, but we can think about that later” Stated Barry

“Right, how about we talk about the elephant in the room” Stated Sara as Barry raised an eyebrow

“What will happen to us if we do switch back reality?” asked Sara

“You know that I would pick you” Stated Barry

“Would you though? If Iris said that she loves you would you … “Started Sara

“I would pick you, soon after we began dating I realized something. I would always be her second pick, I don’t deserve that. I want you and no one else” Stated Barry

“I would pick you too” Stated Sara as she kissed Barry as he put dinner on the table

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – Next Day

The Team minus Roy and Thea who were otherwise occupied meet in the Arrows Lair.

“The Police discovered Cayden James body last night, he was dead. Killed by throwing Stars in his body” Stated Helena as she showed everyone else the pictures

“Throwing stars that is a new one” Stated Sara

“Was he killed by a ninja” asked Diggle

“Don’t know, the security footage was erased” Stated Helena

“Well, whoever this is they are calling us out” Stated Barry

“My question is how they tracked him so fast?” asked Sara

“They were following us” Stated Barry

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Location unknown

“Did the police discover the body?” asked Prometheus

“They did, I am sure that the Arrow already knows about it” Stated a Woman

“Good” Stated Prometheus

“Wouldn’t of it been easier to just release the Identity of the Arrow?” asked the Woman

“It would have been, but this way I can have my revenge” Stated Prometheus

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nanda Parbat)

Ra Al Ghul stood before the Lazarus Pit with several assassins nearby waiting for his daughter to arrive.

“Father” Stated Nyssa as she bowed

“Rise my daughter. I have a new mission for you” Stated Ra Al Ghul

“What is it, Father?” asked Nyssa

“Recently several of our assassins have been sent back to us dead. With a declaration of war on us, he calls himself Prometheus and he appears to use throwing Stars. Two days, ago a man was killed by throwing stars in Starling. I want you to go to Starling and seek out the Arrow and help him defeat Prometheus” Stated Ra Al Ghul

“I can find and defeat him myself” Argued Nyssa

“Oh of that I have no doubt. However, I still want you to aid the Arrow and help him defeat Prometheus” Stated Ra Al Ghul

“Of course, father” Stated Nyssa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i kind of used Cayden James as a kind of throw away kind of way but i wanted to use Prometheus for Barry instead of him.


	14. Flash: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up and goes after Dante Black.

(Central City) Star Labs

Oliver woke up to discover he was in a hospital bed with IV hooked up with him.

“Oh, Oliver you scared us” Stated Caitlin as she noticed that Oliver was awake

“What happened?” asked Oliver as he got up

‘Well, it turns out that as a side effect of your powers, you need to eat more” Stated Cisco

“How much more?” asked Oliver

“Well by my calculations, 812 tacos but Pizza that would be a totally different set of equations” Stated Cisco

“So you have something for it right?” asked Oliver

“Yeah, we have this calories bar but I warn you they don’t taste very good” Stated Caitlin

“How many do I need to eat per day?” asked Oliver

“About four of five, on top of what you normally eat” Stated Caitlin

“Ok, so did the Meta get away?” asked Oliver

“Yes, however we did get a sample of his DNA from my suit” Stated Cisco

“Your suit?” asked Oliver

“Well, our suit” Stated Cisco

“So, who is our meta?” asked Oliver

“Meet, Danton Black. A bio-geneticist who worked at Stagg Industries and was fired. He was working on cellular regeneration.”

“Well, I guess he used it on himself” Stated Cisco 

“Probably” Stated Wells

“Anyway, his wife need a transplant but it looks like Simon Stagg stole his research and fired him” Stated Caitlin

“I guess I understand why he would want revenge, even though I don’t agree with it” Stated Oliver

“Well, we will catch Captain Clone …. No …. Oh what about Multiplex, yeah that is it Multiplex” Stated Cisco

“How are we going to defeat someone that can multiple themselves?” asked Oliver

“Well, everyone powers has it limits.” Stated Wells

“I bet that he can only control so many clones, it would show on the prime, the main one” Stated Caitlin

“Right, dang it. I am going to be late for work” Stated Oliver as he pulled out his phone and called someone

“Hey, it’s me. I need a favor” Stated Oliver as the person on the other side picked up

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Stagg industries

Oliver had gotten a call that night that Danton was breaking into Stagg Industries and flashed over to Star Labs and got in his suit and zoomed over to Stagg Industries to find many clones of Dante Black.

“You need to stop this” Stated Oliver as vibrated his voice to disguise it

“No, he must pay. He caused my wife to die” Stated Danton

“You wife died of a disease” Stated Oliver as a clone of Danton shot at him but he dodged it and knocked out the clone

“I could have saved her if he didn’t steal my research and you will not stop me from having my revenge” Stated Dante as made more and more clones.

“Go after the prime, Oliver” Stated Wells as Oliver spotted the prime, he had plenty of sweat going down his face. Oliver then zoomed past the clones and knocked out the real Dante which caused him to fall to the floor.

“Got him” Stated Oliver

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Stagg Industries – next day 

Simon Stagg was in his office thinking about the man that saved him last night when suddenly Detective Joe West and Detective Eddie Thawne walked into his office.

“Are you here about Danton Black, the streak already took him away” Stated Simon Stagg

“No, Simon Stagg you are under arrest for theft, corruption, and bribing of law enforcement officials” Stated Joe

“What these charges have no basis, I will be out by lunch time tomorrow” Stated Simon Stagg

“I doubt it. We got a tip which showed all of your dealings including one with the criminal underground” Stated Eddie

“You will regret this, Detective Thawne and West” Stated Simon

“I guess we got to add threatening police officers to your charges, let’s go” Stated Joe 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) CSI Lab

Oliver was in his lab working in his lab when Eddie walked into his lab.

“Oliver, do you have a minute?” asked Eddie

“If is about the case, I am still working on it” Stated Oliver

“No, it is about Iris” Stated Eddie

“What about Iris?” asked Oliver clearly confused

“What are you intentions towards her?” asked Eddie

“She is my best friend” Stated Oliver as he thought ‘what he thinks that I like her romantically? No I don’t’

“So you don’t love her?” asked Eddie

“Like a sister, but not romantically” Stated Oliver

“I was just checking, she was talking about you way more than usually. I was just concerned, I hope that you understand” Stated Eddie

“It is fine, Eddie” Stated Oliver


	15. Arrow: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promethesus make himself known as Barry and Team Arrow fights a smuggling ring.

(Starling City) Warehouse

It was Barry, Sara, Roy and Thea’s night to patrol Starling as Helena had other things that she needed to do. Team Arrow had gotten a report of a smuggling ring at the docks and headed out there to deal with it.

“What do you guys see?” asked Barry

“About twenty thugs and an Archer” Stated Sara

“Some weapon crates with thugs by them” Stated Roy

“Alright, everyone move in on my signal” ordered Barry

“Go” ordered Barry as they moved in and started to attack the thugs as the archer in red started to attack Barry.

The Archer in Black and Barry were pretty evenly matched until Sara used her canary cry to temporarily disoriented the Black Archer which gave Barry an opportunity to strike and knocked them to the floor.

Just as Barry was about to knock them out, he was hit with a throwing star in his shoulder and he looked up to see a person wearing black armor with a hood and a mask covering their face.

“Arrow” Stated the Man

“And just who are you?” asked Barry in his disguised hood voice

“My name is Prometheus, I will have my revenge against you. But for now I will take my leave” Stated the Man and just as the man was about to leave several people dressed in similar costumes and wielding swords and bows and a woman who wears a hood and wields a bow.

Prometheus then pressed a button and the building start to collapse and everyone was forced to flee

Team Arrow managed to retreat to a nearby rooftop where they were surrounded and the woman who wore a hood and had a bow in her hand walk in front.

“I am Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the demon and next in line to lead the League of Assassins” Stated the Woman

“What is your business here?” asked Sara as she shot Barry a look like to let her take charge which Barry did

“We share a common enemy, Prometheus is an enemy of the League and he wants revenge on you.” Stated Nyssa

“So you are suggesting that we work together?” asked Sara

“I am” Stated Nyssa

“As long as you promise not to kill, Prometheus is fine but no one else” Stated Barry

“I find that acceptable” Stated Nyssa

“Good, why don’t we start by …” Started Barry as he collapsed

“Arrow” Stated Sara

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling) Arrow Lair – Several hours later

Barry woke up to find himself on the table in the lair and sat up.

“What happened?” asked Barry

“Oh my god, I am so glad that you are okay” Stated Thea as she hugged Barry

“It turns out that the throwing star was poisoned” Stated Sara

“I had some healing herbs that I leant” Stated Nyssa

“Thank you for the help” Stated Barry

“It is not like I could let you die” Stated Nyssa

“Now what do we know about this Prometheus?” asked Barry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nanda Parbat)

Ra Al Ghul stood before the Lazarus Pit when an assassins arrived and bowed in front of him

“Did my daughter make contact with the Arrow?” asked Ra Al Ghul

“Yes my liege” Stated the assassin

“Good, leave me” Stated Ra Al Ghul as the assassin bowed and left

“The prophecy is under way” Stated Ra Al Ghul


	16. Flash: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold kidnapps Caitlin and Oliver rescues her, meanwhile Barry gets a visitor in Starling

Central City) Star Labs 

Oliver was inside Star Labs waiting for the next Meta Human to attack when Cisco came into the room.

“Have you seen Caitlin?” asked Cisco

“No, I haven’t seen her since this morning” admitted Oliver

“She went to get coffee this morning and I haven’t seen her since” Stated Wells

Cisco turned to the TV and saw the news with a breaking news story with Caitlin tied to a chair and a gag in her mouth

“Turn it up” Ordered Oliver as Cisco turned it up

“My name is cold, and here I have an associate of the Streak, and if you don’t come in an hour and fight me then you will not see her again” Stated Cold as he shot a cold gun next to Caitlin

“Where did that gun come from?” Demanded Oliver

“I …. Kind of made it. I didn’t know if you would be a hero or not.” Admitted Cisco

“You did what” Yelled Oliver

“I made the gun, in case you went rogue. I thought it was destroyed I swear” Stated Cisco

“I think that we have more pressing concerns, Can you track it?” asked Wells

“Um I don’t think so” Stated Cisco

“Why don’t you track a significant change in temperature, it has to give a small change in temperature” Stated Oliver

“That could work, it could take a little bit unless we could narrow it down” Stated Cisco

“Well, Villains loves abandoned warehouses, so check a place that has a lot of those” suggested Oliver

“Well, it is true that Villains love their abandoned warehouses” Stated Cisco as he started the search

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs - an hour later

“Find her yet?” asked Oliver

“I just did, an abandoned warehouse on the south side of town” Revealed Cisco

“I am on my way” Stated Oliver as he zoomed towards the warehouse

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) abandoned warehouse

“Well, your hour is up so prepare to die, Dr. Snow” Stated Cold as he aimed his cold gun at Caitlin and was prepared to shoot her but before he could he was thrown across the room and there stood Oliver in his costume

“You want to fight me, Cold” Stated Oliver in his disguised voice

“No, I want you to die” Stated Cold as he shot his cold gun at Oliver who just zoomed around until he was hit with a flame and looked to see another man wielding a flamethrower

“Burn” Stated the other man

“How do I stop them?” asked Oliver

“You need to counteract their weapons by making their effects meet” Stated Wells

Oliver then ran around getting them to aim both of their weapons at him then he cut the power cord of the flamethrower and knocked the man out only leaving Cold who got Caitlin out of the chair and aimed the cold gun at her head.

“Not so fast, Streak. Unmask yourself or I will kill her” Stated Cold

Oliver looked at the situation and an idea came to mind and he zoomed towards Cold so fast that Cold did know what hit them. When Oliver was done, Caitlin was free and Oliver had Cold in his grip with his hand vibrating, ready to end Cold.

“Don’t do it” Pleaded Caitlin

“I have to, he can’t be allowed to hurt anyone else” Stated Oliver

“You don’t need to do this, turn him over to the police. If you take this step then there is no coming back from it” Pleaded Caitlin

“I need to” Stated Oliver

“What about your father, would he want this?” asked Caitlin

“No” Stated Oliver as he knocked out cold and broke the cold gun

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Central City) Star Labs

Shortly after returning to Star Labs, Oliver retreated to the pipeline and was sitting down when Caitlin walked down and sat next to him.

“Hey … what happened at the Warehouse?’ asked Caitlin

“I saw you were in trouble, I didn’t want you to get hurt and I saw red I guess” admitted Oliver

“Please promise me that you will never do anything like that again” asked Caitlin

“I promise” Stated Oliver

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Warehouse 

Kara Danvers, who is a superhero on Earth 38 known as Supergirl, was fighting an alien when suddenly a portal opened and Kara was forced through it and landed in a warehouse. As Kara was about to leave she heard someone near here and saw someone wearing green with a bow and arrow in his hand standing next to a woman wearing black with a black domino mask and a bow staff in her hand.

“Who are you?” asked the man in Green

“Supergirl, and you are?” asked Kara

“I am the Green Arrow and this is Black Canary” Stated Barry

‘Is this the Kara that I meet on Earth 38?’ he thought to himself

“Is there a superhero named the Flash here?” asked Kara

“Well, there is a hero that can run fast if that is what you are asking?” asked Sara

“What year is it?” asked Kara

“2013” Revealed Barry

“Right, I think I am the wrong earth, is there somewhere we can talk about this?” asked Kara

“Yeah, follow me” Stated Barry


	17. Arrow / Supergirl: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives from Earth 38 and helps Team Arrow with a situation with Prometheus.

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Kara was looking around the lair of the Arrow, she remembered that Barry had asked about when they met.

“So you said that you are from another Earth?” asked Barry

“Yes, I meet the Flash in 2015 when he accidently came to my Earth” Stated Kara

“And you got him home by helping go through a portal back to his Earth” Stated Barry

“How did you know that, it hasn’t happened here yet” Asked Kara

“Well, let just say that I was there” Stated Barry as he took off his mask revealing his face

“Barry” Stated Kara surprised

“Hey Kara” Stated Barry

“I thought you were the Flash” Exclaimed Kara

“Well, let just say that shortly after I came back, someone changed the timeline and I am no longer the Flash” Revealed Barry

“I am Sara, Barry’s Girlfriend” Revealed Sara as she took off her mask

“Nice to meet you” Stated Kara

“So do you know who did it” Stated Kara

“Well, no and we can’t change it back right now.” Stated Barry

“So I am stuck here?” asked Kara

“Well, no. The Flash can’t help you since, well let’s just say that if we were to make an appearance it would tip off the Reverse Flash. However, I can make something that should take you back but it will take me a little bit” Stated Barry

“How long?” asked Kara

“A few days maybe” revealed Barry

“I guess I can help you out in the meantime” Stated Kara

“That would be a great help, we need to find this guy named Prometheus however, you can’t wear your suit, sorry but it would bring unwanted attention from Thawne” Stated Barry

“Who?” asked Kara

“The Reverse Flash, the man that killed … when I guess the Flash’s mother” Stated Sara

“Right, got something I can wear then?” asked Kara

“She can borrow my spare suit” Stated Sara

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Barry and Kara were alone in the Lair while Barry was working on the machine that would take Kara back to her Earth.

“So I thought that you loved Iris” Stated Kara

“I did, but when I woke up in this new reality. It was like I no longer had feelings for her, it was kind of weird. Anyway, before I woke up” Started Barry

“What do you mean wake up?” asked Kara

“Well, I didn’t live all of the timeline changes, I woke up in 2012 and I guess kind of took over this body or something. Anyway before I woke up, me and Sara dated before she died” Stated Barry

“But she is not dead” Stated Kara

“Well, yeah. However, she was traveling with the Legends, long story. The short version is that she was time traveling and was somehow immune to the changes of memories that would have occurred. Instead of being dead, she wasn’t. She came back last year and we agreed to date and see where it goes.” Stated Barry

“Is Iris married?” asked Kara

“Yeah, she is married to Joe’s Partner” Revealed Barry

“Don’t you find that weird?” asked Kara

“I do, I will not lie. But she had no way of changing time” Argued Barry

“That you know of” Stated Kara

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Later that night

Kara joined the rest of Team Arrow on patrol the next night when they got a call about a hostage situation involving Prometheus. Prometheus had kidnapped the Mayor.

“Prometheus” Stated Barry

“Arrow” Stated Prometheus

“Let her go” Stated Barry

“That is not how this going to work, if I see any of you get close I will kill her” Stated Prometheus

“What do you want?” asked Barry

“I want Canary to reveal her identity to the world or I will kill her. I will give you an hour or I will kill her” Stated Prometheus

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

“We can’t do this” argued Thea

“If we don’t then the Mayor will get killed” argued Diggle

“But then Barry’s identity will be leaked too, hell all of ours will be too” Argued Roy

“Why don’t I just do it, I don’t even live here so if anyone looks then they can’t find me” Stated Kara

“It would have to be believable though, if you don’t exist then it is going to be fishy” Stated Barry

“Then set up a fake identity for her” Suggested Sara

“Are you up for it?” asked Barry towards Kara

“I am, plus unless he has his mask lined with lead, I can see who he is underneath the mask” Stated Kara

“So basically we are going to turn this plot against him” Stated Barry

“Exactly” Stated Helena

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) City Hall

Kara in a Black Canary costume was arriving at City Hall and saw Prometheus holding the Mayor hostage.

“Prometheus” Stated Kara in a disguised voice that sounded like Sara’s

“Canary, the media is outside. Unmask yourself then I will let her go.” Stated Prometheus

“How will I know if you will hold up to your end of the bargain?” asked Kara

“If the Arrow comes then I will let him take her once you do it” Stated Prometheus

“I am here” Stated Barry

“Go ahead, Canary. I got this” Stated Barry as Kara went outside to talk to the press

“I am surprised that you actually did this” Stated Prometheus

“Well, I called your bluff didn’t I” Stated Barry

“Not all of it” Stated Prometheus as he pulled out a detonator

“What you are going to level this place with both of us inside?” asked Barry

“No, I will be walking away but you will not be” Stated Prometheus as the Archer in Black arrived and shot a rope arrow that put Barry in place and Prometheus knocked out the Mayor.

“I told you I will get my revenge” Stated Prometheus as he and the Archer in Black fled the City Hall

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) rooftop across from City Hall

Prometheus and the Archer in Black were standing on a rooftop across city hall when Prometheus pushed the button for the explosives but nothing happened.

“Why isn’t it working” Stated the Archer in Black

“It must have been disarmed” Stated Prometheus

“We should have just killed him when we had the chance” Stated the Archer in Black

“No matter, let’s go to plan B” Stated Prometheus

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

The Team went back to the Arrow Lair after Prometheus got away, and everyone left besides Thea, Sara, Barry and Kara.

“So how did you know about the explosives?” asked Thea

“I have these powers, I can see through things that are not made out of lead, I saw the explosives” Reveled Kara

“So you got a good luck at his face right?” asked Barry

“Yeah, I did” Stated Kara

“What did he look like?” asked Sara

“Well, he had … “Started Kara as she turned to the news that was on one of the monitors

“What is it?” asked Thea

“That is him” Stated Kara as she pointed towards the news

“Are you sure?” asked Barry

“I am positive” Stated Kara

“Why though, why would he does this?” asked Thea

“Who is he?” asked Kara confused

“He is …. “ Stated Barry as Diggle walked in

“We got a situation” Stated Diggle


	18. Arrow: Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus identity is revealed and Team Arrow has to deal with a threat.

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Diggle had just walked in and said that something was wrong.

“What is it?” asked Barry

“Merlyn Global is attempting to buy Queen Consolidated” Revealed Diggle

“They can’t control my and Barry’s shares. We own 55 percent of the shares” Stated Thea

“Unless they hacked in and made us sell our shares” Stated Barry

“There was a breach in Queen Consolidated Security” Stated Diggle

“This kind of make sense, though. Prometheus trying to buy our company. He already tried to kill us. But I think that there is more to this” Stated Barry

“Why would Prometheus try to buy your company?” asked Diggle confused

“Because Prometheus is none other than Tommy Merlyn” Revealed Barry

“How did you find out?” asked Diggle confused

“I did, I have certain, abilities and once of those is X-ray Vision. I used it on his mask. I recognized him from the news” Revealed Kara

“I assume you meet on the Island?” asked Thea

“What Island?” asked Kara confused

“I wasn’t always on the island” Revealed Barry

“Then why didn’t you come home?” Demanded Thea

“When I was off the island, Sara and I were fighting a man named Convara Constance. Sara nearly died ….. and I thought she was dead. I ended tracking him back to the Island. His plane was destroyed and I was stuck there” admitted Barry

“I didn’t know” Admitted Thea

“There is a reason I never talk about it” admitted Barry

“Okay, so what is the game plan?” asked Diggle

“Well, if Tommy wants to buy my company, we are going to buy his” Stated Barry

“So we would own ours and his then?” Guessed Thea

“That is right, we can figure out what to do with him later. Can you get it started Thea? I need to take care of something else” admitted Barry

“Of course” Stated Thea as she left

“Diggle, go with her. I don’t want her alone” Stated Barry

“Alright” Stated Diggle as he followed behind Thea

“I’ll go update Helena and Roy” Stated Sara as she left

“Here, this should get you back to your Earth” Stated Barry as he handed Kara a small device

“Are you sure it will work?” asked Kara

“I am 95 percent positive, as you see I don’t have access to a proper lab, it was the best I could come up with on such short notice” Stated Barry

“Right, do you need me to stick around any longer?” asked Kara

“As much as I would, National needs you. I can take care of it, plus I made another one so i come to your earth” Stated Barry

“Alright, I guess it is time to test it” Stated Kara

“Not here, I would rather not have attention brought to this place” admitted Barry

“Right, you got a place in mind?” asked Kara

“I do, are you ready to leave?” asked Barry

“I am, National City needs me” Stated Kara

* * *

(Starling City) Field

Barry and Kara made their way to a field outside of Starling City with Kara flying and Barry taking a motorcycle.

“So this is it” Stated Kara

“It isn’t goodbye, Kara. You can use it come back here, if you ever need help” Stated Barry

“I know” Stated Kara

“Thanks for your help, Kara” Stated Barry

“I was just returning the favor, don’t be a stranger” Stated Kara as she gave Barry a hug

“Likewise” Stated Barry

“Well, it is time I guess” Stated Kara as she activated the device which opened a breach

“Have a safe trip” Stated Barry

“Thanks, bye Barry” Stated Kara

“Bye Kara” Stated Barry as Kara went through the breach, leaving Barry alone

* * *

(Starling City) Queen Consolidated – next morning

Barry was inside Queen Consolidated, in his office during some work. When his secretary ringed him.

“Yes?” Asked Barry

“You have a visitor, Mr. Queen” Stated his Secretary

“Who is it?” asked Barry intrigued

“She says her name is Emiko Adachi” Stated his Secretary

“Send her in” Stated Barry

“Of course sir” Stated his Secretary

“What can I do for you Ms. Adachi?” asked Barry as he eyed the woman in front of him and she seemed familiar

“Call me Emiko, and I wanted to talk to you about your father” Stated Emiko

“Oh?” asked Barry as he finally remembered where he recognized her

“Your father was not … faithful to your mother. He had another child, me. With my mother” Revealed Emiko

“Do you mind if I take a DNA sample and your number? I get so many people claiming that, I am sure that you understand” Stated Barry

“If that is what it takes” Stated Emiko

“Let me get someone from the Lab, we can get this sorted out as soon as possible” Stated Barry as he made a phone call

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

After getting everything sorted out with Emiko, and sweeping for bugs, Barry came back to the Arrow lair and everyone was about to go on patrol when suddenly several members dressed like Malcolm Merlyn dropped down with a middle eastern woman. Sara and Barry recognized who came into the lair, Sara more so. Everyone else went to their weapons as Barry held his hand up, signaling for them to stop.

“That is a wise choice, Mr. Queen” Stated the Woman

“Nyssa, what are you doing here?” asked Barry

“I have information about Prometheus.” Admitted Nyssa

“And we have his name, we want to insure that no innocents will get hurt” Stated Sara

“You have the word of the League of Assassins” Stated Nyssa

“Tommy Merlyn” Revealed Barry

“I see. He want revenge on your I assume” Stated Nyssa

“That is correct” Stated Barry

“Well, we can end this tonight. I have his current location, we have to act fast” Stated Nyssa as Barry shot Sara a look and she nodded

“Alright, let’s end this tonight” stated Barry

“You trust her?” asked Helena

“Somewhat, but what matters that we have a shot at him before he can do his master plan” admitted Barry

“It is your call” Stated Diggle

* * *

(Starling City) abandoned Warehouse

Team Arrow, Nyssa and the League of Assassin arrived at the warehouse and spotted Prometheus and the Black Arrow inside with several other people dressed in armor. Barry broke into the Warehouse with everyone else shortly behind.

“I was wondering when you were coming” Stated Prometheus

“This ends tonight” Stated Barry

“Indeed it does” Stated Prometheus as they made their way to each other and fought as everyone else entered and started to fight. Nyssa was fighting the Black Arrow, Nyssa managed to cut a bit of their hair off and managed to pocket it. The Black Arrow managed to get a safe distance away from Nyssa as several of Prometheus soldiers came to her aid. This provided the Black Arrow the time to shot a dart into Thea’s neck causing her to be knocked out as several of Prometheus soldiers picked her up and fled as Roy tried to get close but was blocked. As Prometheus and his force fled. 

“This was a trap, how could I fall for this” exclaimed Barry

“You couldn’t have known, it happens some time.” Stated Sara as she tried to confront him

“We have no leads” Argued Roy

“Well, I managed to get a piece of the Black Arrow’s hair” Stated Nyssa as she passed it to Barry as he stared at it

“Well, I guess we can run it. It might not even be in the database” Stated Helena

“I have a sample to run it against” Declared Barry

“You know who she is?” Guessed Sara

“A pretty good guess” Stated Barry

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Team Arrow had returned to the Arrow Lair, as Barry started to run the DNA against who he thought it was.

“We should just go after them” Argued Roy

“I know that you think that Roy, but we need to patient. What if Barry is wrong?” argued Sara

“Then we could move onto someone else” Argued Roy as the computer dinged

“I was right” Stated Barry

“Who is this?” asked Roy not recognizing her

“Don’t you remember Tommy’s ‘girlfriend’?” asked Sara

“Of course, so what is the plan?” asked Roy

“Roy, you and Sara will go get her and bring her back her into the cell.” Stated Barry

“What will you be doing?” asked Sara

“Thea’s phone pinged, I know that he wouldn’t be that stupid however, it still needs to be tracked down. So Helena and I will go there” Revealed Barry

“Alright but be careful” Stated Sara as she kissed Barry

“You know I always am” Stated Barry

“No you are not” Retorted Sara

* * *

(Starling City) Warehouse

Barry, and Helena were in the Warehouse, where they thought Prometheus was holding Thea however the Warehouse was empty expect a big television and a microphone.

“Hello, Arrow.” Stated Prometheus

“No need to hide behind the mask, Tommy” Stated Barry

“So you finally figured it out” Stated Tommy as he removed his mask

“I did, my only question is why?” asked Barry

“You killed my father, in cold blood” Sneered Tommy

“He was trying to destroy the glades, Tommy. We both known that he was too dangerous to be left alive” Argued Barry

“And your mother, got off Scott free, Barry. That is right, I know who it is under that mask” Revealed Tommy

“I already knew that, I was the one that told you remember” Reminded Barry

“Doesn’t matter, just known that it doesn’t change a thing” Stated Tommy

“Where is Thea?” Demanded Barry

“I am not going to tell you, I don’t care if you have Emiko, she isn’t going to help you. I will kill Thea and then kill everyone you love” Sneered Tommy

“I will not let you” Retorted Barry

“You don’t have much of a choice” Stated Tommy as he shut off the monitor


	19. Flash: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash learns the location of Ronnie, and Oliver goes to rescue him but runs into the Reverse Flash

(Central City) Star Labs

Oliver was at Star Labs waiting for some action when Cisco walked in.

“Have you seen the news?” Stated Cisco

“No why?” asked Oliver

“Things are crazy in Starling, first the mayor get kidnapped and then the Canary had to out herself” Stated Cisco

“Really, who is she?” asked Oliver

“Some girl named Kara Grant” Revealed Cisco

“Was she the only one outted?” asked Oliver

‘A fake identity?’ thought Oliver to himself

“Yeah” stated Cisco as Oliver’s phone dinged, a text from Caitlin asking to meet with him

“I gotta go” Stated Oliver

“Alright, see you” Stated Cisco

* * *

(Central City) Caitlin’s apartment

Oliver went to the address that Caitlin had sent to him and knocked on the door, Caitlin had answered it a minute later.

“Oliver, I am glad that you came” Stated Caitlin

“Well, you did say that you needed help with something” admitted Oliver

“Right, why don’t you come inside” Stated Caitlin as Oliver walked inside the apartment

“Coffee?” offered Caitlin

“Sure” Stated Oliver as he sat down on the couch as Caitlin went to the kitchen and came back a couple of minutes later with two cups of coffee, passing one to Oliver and sipping on the other.

“Remember I was telling you about my half-brother?” asked Caitlin

“The one that is missing from the Particle Accelerator right?” asked Oliver

“Yeah, I may have found out where he is. But I need your help to get him back” Stated Caitlin

“Where is he?” asked Oliver curiously

“He is being held in some sort of government facility” admitted Caitlin

“And you know this how?” asked Oliver

“I got a mysterious message telling me. And I did a little research” admitted Caitlin as she passed Oliver a folder and Oliver looked through it, it was a PI File from a Ralph Dibny

“So, what is the plan?” asked Oliver

“We could go up there and break Ronnie out” Stated Caitlin

“Alright, let’s do it but as a team” Stated Oliver

“Alright” conceded Caitlin

* * *

(Central City) Government facility – next night

Oliver was just outside the government facility, preparing to rescue Ronnie from the government agents, but notice something was wrong.

“It is to quite” stated Oliver into the comms

“Well, it is a secret government facility” Stated Cisco

“There would be at least some activity, no something is wrong” stated Oliver

“Be careful Mr. Allen” Stated Wells

“Alright, I am moving in” Stated Oliver as he flashed into the base, seeing dead bodies on the ground

“I think that something else is here, dead bodies everyone” Reported Oliver

“Any noticeable causes of death?” asked Wells

“Not that … I could see.” Stated Oliver as a stream of yellow light stopped in front of Oliver

“Flash” Stated the other Speedster

“Who are you?” asked Oliver, even thought he already knew it as the Reverse Flash

“I am the reverse of everything you stand for, The Reverse Flash” Taunted the Speedster

“You are then one that killed my mother, right?” asked Oliver angrily

“Oliver, be careful” stated Caitlin through the comms

“We are not here to discuss this, yet.” Stated Reverse Flash as he charged at Oliver, who was giving as much as the Reverse Flash was giving back, until the Reverse Flash was thrown into a lamp post

“You are much stronger than I give you credit for, next time I will win” Stated Reverse Flash as he got up and flashed away, Oliver was going to give chase but remembered why he was here, Oliver flashed through the building before finding a man that looked like Ronnie, near a cage of sorts

“I found him” Reported Oliver

* * *

(Central City) Star Labs

Once Oliver brought Ronnie back to Star Labs, Caitlin immediately began running tests on him and making sure he was alright. She came back into the cortex where everyone else was waiting.

“He is mostly fine, just needs some rest. However, the weird thing that he has a Meta Gene” Stated Caitlin

“Why is that weird?” asked Oliver

“The Gene is weak, not all of the way there.” Shared Caitlin

“He was found in a government facility, maybe they were experimenting on him” Stated Cisco

“It is a possibility, I am sure Mr. Raymond will have answers when he wakes up” Stated Wells

“Who was that other speedster?” asked Cisco

“They called themselves the Reverse Flash, an evil speedster and most likely the one that killed my mother” Shared Oliver with a clenched fist

“Really?” asked Cisco shocked

“Yeah, I have a feeling that we will be seeing him again” Hinted Oliver

“I am sure that we will catch him” Stated Caitlin

“Thanks Caitlin” Stated Oliver as Caitlin blushed

“Your Welcome, I am going watch him” Stated Caitlin as she turned to leave

“Hang on” Stated Cisco as Caitlin turned to him

“What?” asked Caitlin curiously

“You two get of here for the night, I will watch him … and let you know if anything changes” Stated Cisco before Caitlin could interrupt him

“I don’t think you have eaten all day, let me treat you Caitlin” Offered Oliver

“Fine, but let me know the second something changes” Stated Caitlin as she turned to Oliver

* * *

(Central City) Big Belly Burger

Oliver and Caitlin had gone to Big Belly Burger and decided to eat in, Caitlin had gotten one meal while Oliver had gotten about five.

“Thank you for bringing my brother back, Ollie” Stated Caitlin as Oliver was momentarily shocked by her calling him that but recomposed himself

“It is no problem, Caitlin. I couldn’t leave him in that facility” Stated Oliver as Caitlin was about to respond, Iris was walking by and noticed them

“Are you two here on a date?” asked Iris suggestively

“Uh no” Stated Oliver as he spotted Caitlin look a bit upset about that

“I think that you two would look great together” Suggested Iris

“So, what are you doing here this late?” asked Oliver, changing the subject

“Oh, I was working late and decided to pick up some food. What about you?” asked Iris

“We were hanging out and got hungry” Stated Caitlin

“I see, well I will take to you later, Oliver” stated Iris as she left

“Why were you upset about the date comment?” asked Oliver as Caitlin was taking a sip of her drink and spit some of it out

“What?” Stammered Caitlin

“When Iris asked if we were on a date, and I said no I noticed that you bit your lip” Shared Oliver

“Bite my lip?” asked Caitlin

“Yeah you do it when you are nervous” Stated Oliver

“I kind of sort of like you” admitted Caitlin nervously

“You do?” asked Oliver surprised knowing that he was supposed to like Iris and Caitlin wasn’t supposed to like him, something was fishy here

“Yeah” admitted Caitlin

Oliver stood there thinking, he knows that he would break her heart if they switched back but he doubted that they would remember anyway, and if she did then maybe she would give him a chance or at least understand his motivation. And he thought what if they couldn’t switch back. Caitlin was pretty to him, and there was some attraction on his part. So, coming to a decision, he finally spoke.

“How about after Ronnie gets a bit better, I take you on a date?” asked Oliver

“A date?” asked Caitlin shocked, clearly not expecting it

“If you want” Stated Oliver

“I would love that” admitted Caitlin with a smile


	20. Arrow: Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the Dark Archer have a talk and Team Arrow rescues Thea from Promethesus

(Starling City) Arrow Lair

Barry had gotten back to the Arrow Lair, where Roy and Sara had brought back the Black Arrow.

“You two go I got this” Stated Barry as his costume was on

“Are you sure?” asked Sara

“Yeah, I got this” Stated Barry as Roy and Sara left the room, as Barry starred at their prisoner as they glared at him

“You know why you are here” Stated Barry

“I do, what gave me away?” Retorted the Prisoner

“Many things, first off was the fact that were dating Tommy. Next was your visit at Queen Consolidate and finally the hair that we got from the battle. You should have played it smarter Emiko” Revealed Barry

“And so should you, Barry” Retorted Emiko

“Where is Thea?” Demanded Barry

“Why should I tell you?” Retorted Emiko

“Because, you want to be a Queen” Supplied Barry

“I was lying” Stated Emiko

“You see, I don’t think so. I think that Tommy enlisted your help, you have a grudge against me for something. And I guess is the fact that my dad didn’t pick your mom, Tommy promised to make me pay and to give you Queen consolidated, didn’t he?” Asked Barry as Emiko was silent

“Your silence tells me volumes. But it is not too late, you can still be a Queen you don’t have to follow him. Don’t let the actions of our dad ruin your life any more than it has. He was not the best person … “Starred Barry

“You lie, dad was a great man” Retorted Emiko

“So you knew that he had a hand in the Undertaking” Retorted Barry as Emiko was shocked

“I am guessing Tommy left out that little detail, I bet he also didn’t mention that his father blackmailed our dad and my mom into going along with it. Or the fact that Malcolm Merlyn was the Dark Archer and was dangerous.” Revealed Barry

“It still didn’t mean you had to kill him” Retorted Emiko

“He was too dangerous, if he was taken into custody he would have bought his way out of prison and then he could start his plan all over again. I wish there was a better outcome but if he was left alive, he would have come after me or my family” Supplied Barry

“You don’t know that” Argued Emiko

“Think about it, I foiled his plans and exposed him and he knew my identity if I had let him live then he would of most likely so. Would you not do that in his position?” asked Barry

“And who is to say that he will even hold up on his end of the bargain?” asked Barry

“He loves me” Exclaimed Emiko

“Does he really? Or is he using you because you want revenge?” Countered Barry

“How about you name one thing that he did for that wasn’t about revenge?” asked Barry as Emiko was silent

“He has to know that you are here and yet he hasn’t send anyone to rescue you.” Stated Barry

“Why are you the Arrow?” asked Emiko

“To protect the innocent from the Elite of Starling who would exploit them for personal gain, and to protect them from criminals” Retorted Barry

“If I do help you there is no redemption for me” Stated Emiko

“Everyone has a shot at redemption, and as family I would help you” Stated Barry

“Even after what I have done?” asked Emiko surprised

“Yes” answered Barry

“Alright, I will tell you what I know” Stated Emiko as she shared the information that she had

* * *

(Starling City) Tommy’s loft

Tommy was in his Prometheus outfit, minus the mask and he had his guards making sure that no one got inside as he saw Thea, tied to a chair.

“Tommy” Hissed Thea

“Thea” Greeted Tommy

“How could you do this?” asked Thea

“Barry took everything from me, I am returning the favor” Retorted Tommy

“He didn’t do anything to you, except your maniac of a father” stated Thea

“Our father” Corrected Tommy

“What?” Stammered Thea

“Your mom didn’t tell you? Robert Queen isn’t your father, Malcolm Merlyn is. I guess that makes me your brother” Revealed Tommy

“You lie” Stated Thea as Tommy produced a document in front of Thea to read

“See it is the truth, and you know what the worst part is, Barry knew the entire time” Revealed Tommy

“Barry knew” Whispered Thea

“Yes, and he wasn’t going to tell you” Stated Tommy

“See, Barry is the real menace one that we need to defeat together. And bring glory back to the Merlyn name” Stated Tommy

“The Merlyn name? I thought it was tarnished already” Stated a voice on the other side of the room

“How did you get here so fast Barry?” Scowled Tommy

“Emiko gave you up, and you are surrounded” Stated Barry as Tommy uncut Thea

“Attack him, Thea remember that he lied to you” Ordered Tommy as Thea stood their shocked

“I don’t know what he told you but he is lying.” Retorted Barry as he aimed an arrow at Tommy

“See Thea, he wants to … “Stated Tommy as Thea turned and punch Tommy down to the ground

“I don’t care what you say, Barry is my family not you” Stated Thea

“It is over, Tommy” stated Barry as Tommy pressed a button

“Not yet” Stated Tommy as he pressed a button and ran to the window and jumped out of it, before zip lining to a nearby building and cutting the line, as an explosion was heard.

“He rigged the place with explosives, we need to leave” Ordered Barry as they started to run out of the loft, before zip lining to a nearby rooftop as the building finished exploding.

* * *

(Starling City) Arrow Lair – an hour later

Team Arrow had gotten back to the lair. Helena and Diggle had left for the night, leaving Roy, Sara, Barry, Emiko and Thea in the Lair. Thea had gone to another room, said that she wanted to be alone.

“Are you sure it is a good idea to let her be free?” asked Sara

“I am right here” Stated Emiko

“Yeah, I trust her. But is only given one chance, do anything to harm anyone here and I will not be so forgiving next time” Stated Barry

“I understand” Stated Emiko

“Is Thea alright?” asked Roy concernced

“I don’t know, I am going to find out” Stated Barry as he walked away and to the room where Thea had gone into earlier

“Go away” Stated Thea

“I get that you don’t want to talk right now … “Started Barry

“That is right, I don’t want to” Snapped Thea

“However, I think that we should. For me, Speedy” Stated Barry

“Alright” Stated Thea reluctantly

“Tommy told me that Malcolm Merlyn was my father, and that you and mom knew” Stated Thea

“Did he tell you or did he have proof?” asked Barry carefully

“He had a DNA test” Shared Thea

“I swear Thea, I had no idea. If I had known then I would have told you, you do know that right?” asked Barry

“I know, but how could Mom not tell me” Stated Thea

“I don’t know, maybe she wanted to protect you. I am not defending her, she should have told you at some point” Suggested Barry as Thea glared at him

“I just don’t know how I can be related to either of them. How could they be Family?” Stated Thea

“Remember Thea that family is not always blood. Sure Malcolm might be your birth father but Robert raised you, he is your father” Stated Barry

“I didn’t think about it like that, Thanks Bar” Stated Thea as she hugged Barry

“Barry, we got a situation out here” Called out Sara as Barry and Thea went back into the main room, where Nyssa and several assassin where gathered

“Nyssa” Greeted Barry

“Mr. Queen, my father demands your presence” Stated Nyssa


End file.
